Wireless networks, for example Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) networks, may be heterogeneous networks that include “macro cells,” providing higher power/wider area coverage, and “small cells,” providing lower power/reduced area coverage. Small cells may include “femto cells,” suitable for home or office coverage and “pico cells,” for larger indoor environments such as shopping centers. A base station, for example an evolved Node B (eNB) transceiver, may be associated with each cell to provide network access to wireless mobile devices, for example User Equipment (UEs), passing through that cell coverage area.
As network traffic increases, new system enhancements are being implemented to improve bandwidth utilization and efficiency including the introduction of new carrier types with modified frame structures and synchronization methods. A heterogeneous network may include a mixture of eNBs, some operating with a New Carrier Type (NCT) and others operating with a legacy or Backward-compatible Carrier Type (BCT). The eNBs may further be operating at different carrier frequencies. A UE operating in this environment, including potential handovers between eNBs of different carrier types, needs to be able to determine the carrier type of eNBs in the network as well as the associated parameters related to measurement and management aspects of the UE operation.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.